Equivalent Earth Climate
Main article: Climate. the equivalent Earth climate is a special type of climate expected to occur on a Tidal Locked Planet or on a planet with no tilted axis, located in the Habitable Zone. The term is not official, it was described in sci-fi literature and not on papers wrote by scientists. Basics The equivalent Earth climate is defined by the presence of climate zones, but without seasons. Each place will experience the same temperatures, the same regime of precipitations and the same winds. Tidal Locked In case of a Tidal Locked Planet, only one hemisphere is illuminated and heated, while the other hemisphere is cold and dark. As a direct result, winds will blow with nearly constant speed and in constant directions, mixing air on both hemispheres. There will be air currents that bring hot air to the dark hemisphere, constantly blowing in the same direction, while opposite currents will bring cold air to the hot hemisphere. One can imagine concentric climate zones alternating on the illuminated hemisphere, from the center to the border (twilight). These zones will include anything, from very hot regions (hotter then Earth's equator, with temperatures even close to water boiling point), to cold, polar regions, close to the twilight zone. In reality, things are not quite like this. As hot air will move away from the hottest regions, it will force warmer regions to extend further to the twilight. Also, along the cold currents blowing from the dark hemisphere, glaciers and tundra regions will extend deeper in the illuminated hemisphere. On the dark hemisphere, the same currents will bring hot air, which will gradually cool. Because of this, there will be extended areas not covered with ice. Unfortunately, without a source of light, there will be no or nearly no life. The coldest areas on the dark hemisphere will be where air currents reach back to the illuminated side. It is highly possible that in the center of the illuminated hemisphere there will be a hurricane that will never stop spinning. No Tilted Axis On a planet located in the habitable zone but with no tilted axis, there will be no seasons. In the temperate regions, there will be eternal spring. Polar regions might never witness ice melting. In the hot region, there will be no significant changes in precipitation regime (no monsoon, no rain or dry seasons). Climate Zones Will plants and animals adapt to this? There is a high probability that the answer will be yes. The planet will basically have the same climate zones as Earth, but without seasons. The planet will have a hot zone, consisting of rainy areas (similar to Equatorial wet climate), zones with less rain (savanna, but without fluctuations in the amount of precipitations) and deserts. Temperate zone will be very interesting. Because it will be an endless spring, flowers will probably blush all year around. Fruits and grains will reach maturity and plants might have both flowers and fruits at the same time. Animals usually have breeding seasons in spring. In an endless spring, some individuals will be breeding, while others will have babies. Life cycles will not be synchronized, like on Earth. Polar areas will see the greatest change. Animals and plants will no longer hibernate. with no summer and no winter, plants will have flowers and seeds all year around. For many polar sea mammals, there are well known periods of reproduction, when they form large colonies on islands or close to the shores. Without seasons, different individuals will be in different periods of their life cycles. Colonies of birds and mammals will still form, but they will be smaller and maintained all year around. Human Life The main difference is that in an equivalent Earth climate, climate becomes very predictable. Human colonies will no longer need to make preparations for winter, storing fuel and food. there will also be no summer. In equivalent Earth climate, traditional winter and summer holidays lose their importance, because there will be no seasons associated with them. People that want to go on a vacation will travel to warmer or colder areas. For the economy, there will be much lower costs, Without a winter, there will be no blocked roads and rails. Without seasons, there will be no droughts in summer. In hot regions, people will not store water for agriculture. Category:Habitable Factors